


Impatient.

by hanibie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Demon Park Chanyeol, Feminization, Incubus Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanibie/pseuds/hanibie
Summary: first ff ever lololol, not beta-read or anything so pls don't flame me too hard for this
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Impatient.

**Author's Note:**

> first ff ever lololol, not beta-read or anything so pls don't flame me too hard for this

Incubi. An Incubus is the male counterpart of a Succubus, mythological, evil creatures who partake in sexual activity with unsuspecting humans and feed off of them. Byun Baekhyun was one of them, an Incubus. 

A mere 361 years of age, however his rank amongst hell was up in the S-Tier. Knowing for being a master of seduction, even without the use of his pheromones, he was wanted by many.. Even the demon king himself, occasionally.. One of those moments was right now, and Byun Baekhyun.. Oh, poor Baekhyun was late for his meeting with the devil. 

Satan checked the pristine watch, counting the mere seconds from the time he called the young incubus to the current time.. He groans while he sat in his usual position, crown lazily resting on his head, pink hair always neatly combed and parted and a pair of heterochromic pupils glaring at every servant. His legs were spread wide open as he perched on his throne, ready for someone pretty to sit in his lap as he grumbles profanities. 

Byun Baekhyun appears a few seconds after Satan was ready to cause an uproar. A measly two minutes from the time he was called, and the devil was about to up rise hell because of his impatience. The incubi stood in front of Satan himself, treasured king of the underworld, and experienced a rare moment of nervousness and fear, gulping before he opens his mouth to spill a string of excuses, "I-I'm sorry, I was in the middle of something and I-"

“- Something important?” Satan, or Park Chanyeol, cuts him off with a scoff. “Something more important than me, incubus? I see you still have a lot to learn. You are nothing but a toy to me. I call, you come. Understood?” He stands and circles the young succubus while he reprimands him in a brash tone, a large palm drifting across the slightly exposed midriff before he rests it at the waistband of his pants and hunches over to crudely whisper in his ear. “You want to eat? Alright. I’ll feed you.” 

"No, your majesty." He suddenly feels small and weak, eyes and feet glued to the floor as he attempts to keep his composure calm and collected. He knew he messed up, big time, and to take extra time to continue with his mindless endeavors up on the mortal’s living.. Was something he would probably get punished for.. Actually, something he will get punished for without a doubt.. He remains silent, a heavy tongue resting in his mouth. He has nothing to say, no more nonsensical words to utter because the demon king is right. 

He fucked up. 

“And to think.. I allowed you access to the overworld. Granted you permission to devour as many souls as you wanted, paved the way for you to be able to live the way you want.. And yet, you can’t even come to me when requested. Instead, you frolic about and ignore the man who made you.” He punctuates the sentence by digging the blunt edges of his nails into the smooth skin of the incubus, who cries out softly in response. He pulls him to his throne and bends him over it, and Byun’s plump chest squishes flat against the seat of it.

“Down here you should remember, that busy little cock of yours is completely useless. No matter how many worthless fucking humans you use it on, you’ll still be a cockslut. This,” Two large hands grope the supple flesh of Baek’s ass and jiggles it, some of the fat seeping through the gaps of Satan’s thick fingers. “Is all I want.” He channels his powers while fondling the plush asscheeks, and uses just enough heat to burn the fabric off without scathing the precious skin underneath. 

He can't deny it.. In fact, he won't deny it. No human being can fill him up as nicely and keep him fed as long as Satan himself does. A few minutes in bed with him, and the little demon could be full and stuffed literally for weeks upon weeks. 

His fingers curl around the armrests of the throne, and he bites his lip with his elongated canines, careful to not utter a word, even if he feels needy and desperate. The demon king isn't patient, but he himself does not like to be rushed whatsoever. 

“I've watched you up there.. Your little antics are the source of my daily entertainment.” He confesses with a hearty, low chuckle. Leaning over his body he nips at his ear and rips what's left of his trousers off, even his servants around are forced to watch as they have yet to be dismissed.

He grips the poor little demon’s inky black locks and pulls his head back to sink his canines down onto his neck, relishing in the resulting yelp and keeping the squirming body beneath him pinned down with his weight, before he proceeds to withdraw back, licking at the blood staining his plump lips and pearly teeth while watching the incubus fight back his tears. “Little one. You aren’t feeding well, but your king has the cure. My thick cock inside of you, hmm? You’d like it.” He says with a finality edging at the end of his words, the same tone that means there would be no arguing back against whatever he says.

Warm blood trickles from the bite mark on Baekhyun’s neck, and a whimper that builds up high in his throat emits from him. Several pairs of eyes from the lingering servants in the room eat up the scene happening before them, though none of the demons dare to please themselves as Lucifer would, without a doubt, banish them— if he doesn’t have them executed first, that is. 

Lucifer loves how each sound falls on his ears and rings in them like a sick melody. After all, bringing pain to other things was something he did on a regular basis. Making beings cry because of his sharp tongue was something he dreamt about at night.. Baek’s little whimpers only encouraged him to bring more suffering, and that he did. Taking a hand off his ass and instead cupping the back of his knee, pushing his leg up onto the armrest to perfectly show off his pretty little cunt.

He unzips his pants and reaches into the gap to take out his cock, angry and red at the tip with prominent veins. A girthy cock that would have anyone crying at the stretch, he strokes the behemoth of a cock and prods it against the barely used entrance, tight and tiny. “Such a waste of a perfectly good cunt, Baekhyun.” He clicks his tongue, but takes a little form of pity. Demanding one of his servants to bring him a jar of oil, to use as lube. 

Slicking up the little hole unceremoniously, and languidly, leaving the incubus shuddering and desperate with want beneath him. He’s two fingers deep and scissoring him open when he becomes impatient, pulling the digits out of the hole that’s still a liiittle bit too tight still. But who cares? Not Park Chanyeol, that’s for sure. 

Wait… How much doesn’t he care, you ask? Well, enough to widen his stance and press the bulbous head of his cock to the deserted asshole, before he’s canting his hips forward and driving deep into his tight hole, stretching Baekhyun out, and joyously at that. He’s getting a kick out of his choked gasps and pleading cries, sliding a hand up his curves before cupping the nape of his neck and pinning his head down against the seat, and in response Baek visibly slumps against the throne, prickly tears gathering up in his eyes and clinging to his ‘lashes as he blabbers out worthless little pleas, which fall on deaf ears. 

Lucifer has to take a few moments to pause, closing his eyes while the velvety insides of Byun Baekhyun start the process of milking his fat cock for all it’s worth. “Fuck, Byun.. And this,” He pauses to drive his hips forward, snapping them against a fleshy ass so he’s stuffed balls-deep into his pussy. “This is how it feels to be fed. I don’t even have to ask if you like this cock, it’s obvious.” He gloats, and then he holds onto the younger’s thigh with his free hand, grits his teeth and fucks into the gripping cunt in earnest. “Decided to play friendly with those- Shit.. pesky humans.. instead of worshiping the cock that basically built you?” He grunts, and then begins to chuckle at the ignorance of him. “Stupid little demon.”

The first thrust rips a wail from him, he's not really used to being at the mercy of others. It's normally the opposite way around, and yet he doesn't complain. Even when the demon king begins to fuck his cunt in earnest, he takes it like a good succubus. Well, good if you don’t count the tears that had begun to stream down his plump cheeks. 

The energy is radiating off the taller in intense waves, and he swallows it all up and at the same time becomes full so quickly. He can't stop gasping, the sonsy cock inside of him literally feels like it's stealing his oxygen supply away each time it plunders into him. 

Every time he thrusts into him, the grip on his thigh tightens considerably, up until there were handprints forming on the unblemished and soft skin. It got to a point where it wasn't the chair holding the young one’s weight, instead it was Satan himself as he releases the nape of his neck to grip onto one of his wide hips instead before he lifts him from the ground and slams into him, now directly hitting the sensitive bundles of nerves so many tend to miss, the sheer size of his cock made that virtually impossible as he changes positions once again. 

He hunches over him after lifting him up slightly, wrapping a burly arm around his throat, keeping his chest pressed against his back and his other arm around his waist, while he plunges into the hole that seems to be.. Dare I say, heaven sent. And this, sends Baekhyun into a fucking frenzy, complete with the blabbering nonsense and the pretty eyes rolling into the back of his skull. 

He's sobbing too, the poor succubus fucked into blubbery tears in a matter of minutes by Satan. The servants watch as the demon king cants his hips sharply and with expertise, pounding against his sweet spot until he feels spineless. The blabbering young demon manages to stutter out a complaint about how much it hurts around a mouthful of hot pants and high-pitched, whiny moans, even if the constant pounding to his prostate sends jolts of pleasure through his whole being.

“It hurts? Good. Fuckin’ take it— ” He grunts and simultaneously makes the hold he has around the tiny man’s neck more constricting. His grip was tight enough that a human probably would have lost consciousness by that point.. Luckily for Baek, he wasn’t a human. No, he was far from it. 

His tongue lolls pathetically out of his mouth, resting on his plump lower lip and framed by the sharp canines of his. His tail ends up wrapping around Satan's thigh, and his fingers outstretched in a way that was akin to someone attempting to crawl away, before he registers that his attempts were futile, and his little hands reach up to rest on the taller's arm currently wrapped around his neck. "Pl-Please- Sl..Slow down-"

His grin stretched wide as he eyes how the other pathetically attempts to get away from his ruthless strokes. “Hm? Slow down..? Ah, poor little incubus can’t handle it anymore?” 

He coos, and with that the relentless pace of his hips comes to a crawling slow, and then he grinds into the abused cunt, his zipper pressed up against the bare skin of Baek’s peachy little bottom. Said male chokes on a gasp before sucking in desperate inhales of air. “Better? Maybe you’d get it this way if you didn’t think I ran on your time.” Right after the last syllable slithers past his lips, he’s starting the ruthless pace back up once again, pounding into that sweet pussy hard enough that his throne begins to scrape against the ground and bang against the wall it’s propped up against.

Baek’s jaw goes slack and his mouth falls open for a scream to rip from his vocals, but nothing is heard.. Instead, he gasps pathetically as his mind spins down into a spiral. A few more well timed thrusts, and a familiar feeling residing deep in the pit of his belly is growing hot. Hot and scalding before it cools down as his orgasm hits him like a heavy brick. 

Multiple strings of cum shoot from the tip of his cock, staining the throne as he tilts his head back and moans out loud. Normally, he’d go multiple rounds without cumming but that’s when he was the one pounding a cunt. 

Not even moments after his climax ripped through him, the snarky and proud voice of Chanyeol pushes past the blood rushing to his ears. “Already? You barely lasted half a round, I'm disappointed in you.” He sighs, and for some reason Baekhyun had the nonsensical urge to apologize relentlessly. Baekhyun was boneless and going limp at this point, causing Chanyeol to shift positions with an annoyed huff, perching back on his throne with his legs spread once again. 

Manhandling Baekhyun until the little demon sat in his lap with his ankles hooked over Satan’s muscled thighs, and he laid against him while still coming down from his high. He only has a few moments of rest before there are hands gripping the flesh of his thighs and grounding him against a toned body before a thick cock belonging to the underworld’s leader continues on with the heinous process of fucking him open. 

Thus, causing the sweet, sweet grip of his orgasm to relent into a brutal hold, caused only by the continuous pace of the relentless thrusts. He squirms in place, but doesn’t dare to even try and lift himself off of his heated shaft. Loops his arms around Satan’s neck instead and cries like a baby into the crook of his neck. 

“So tight for the one you worship, aren’t you..? I don’t care what you do with that pathetic cock but this tight hole of yours is mine.” The intimidating male mumbles, not even breaking a sweat as he fucks into the boycunt. 

After uttering those words, he goes silent and instead focuses on thoroughly bruising Baekhyun’s insides, the only thing escaping him were soft grunts, but his face held a look of practiced nonchalance. A tight clench from the hole wrapped around his cock and his head fell back just slightly, his eyes shutting and a heavy sigh being exhaled through his nostrils, corresponding with the high and very loud cries of pretty demon perched on his lap. His voice ends up cracking on a sweet moan, and he sobs out jumbled words, desperation clinging to the edges of his little pleas. 

His long digits grip onto anything they can secure a hold onto as Satan grips his waist in a bruising hold and forces him down completely on his cock, heavy balls filled up with sperm nudged up and pressed flush to his cunt, before they’re being slowly yet surely drained as Lucifer finally, finally reaches his high. His cock twitches while it fills Baekhyun up, making sure he’s fed thoroughly mentally and physically. 

  
Yeah, he won’t be late after that one.


End file.
